HISTORIAS CORTAS SOBRE AMISTADES VERDADERAS
by Simorgh
Summary: Momentos de la vida de los caballeros, en las cuales se define el sentido de la palabra amistad, en toda su extension.
1. SONRISA

**Todo este fic, esta hecho y dedicado especialmente a mi preciosa, pequeña Lágrima… por que tú fuiste el aliciente para hacerlo… si la musa me abandonó, entonces te tuve a ti… con amor…**

Ninguno de los personajes es mío… solo los tomé prestados para las historias. Ninguno se ha quejado así que no me preocupa en lo absoluto… nadie salió lastimado durante las grabaciones de éstos capítulos…

_**HISTORIAS CORTAS SOBRE AMIGOS VERDADEROS.**_

**SONRISA**

La armadura destellaba cegadora, con la luz de un sol crepuscular.

Tendría unos veinte minutos, tal vez más, desde que se encontrara sentado en el despeñadero que le daba dominio visual sobre toda la costa que rodeaba al Santuario.

Le gustaba estar así, solo sentado, mirando el mar de sangre formado por un Apolo moribundo… un placer poco común para un caballero como él, reconocido por su falta de sensibilidad, o de meras expresiones de ella.

El suave tintinear de otra áurea armadura se aproximaba por su espalda. No necesitó voltear para identificar al hombre que venía a su encuentro… podría reconocer ese cosmos en cualquier parte, en cualquier momento y en cualquier circunstancia.

-¿Qué miras?- preguntó amablemente el pelilila

- El mar –respondió el otro

- Eso es obvio, caballero… me preguntaba que era eso en el mar que te tenía tan interesado… - el santo de Aries se detenía a un paso de él

-¿No podrías leerme la mente? Sería más fácil que explicarlo…

-Por el momento me gustaría más sentarme ¿me permites?

No hubo más respuesta, que la de un brazo extenderse para retirar el dorado casco que descansaba a su costado, dejando el espacio libre para que el recién llegado lo ocupara.

Se hicieron silenciosa compañía durante algunos momentos. Al Caballero de cabellos azules, que ondeaban al viento, enredándose en los sedosos cabellos lilas de su acompañante, no le molestaba su presencia.

A diferencia de los demás, como por ejemplo, Aioria, Milo o hasta Afrodita; Mü era capaz de permanecer callado, admirando la belleza del universo, sin tener que iniciar alguna conversación venial que echase a perder el momento.

O eso creía.

Y cayó la noche, azul añil, como telón perfecto para un millar de estrellas multicolor, que centelleaban protectoras de una luna milenaria, que ahora parecía una rebanada de fruta blanca…

-Probablemente Zeus le prodigó una mordida, ¿no? –sentenció de pronto, Aries

- ¿De que hablas? –pregunta el primer inquilino del peñasco

- Pues es que pensabas que la Luna era una rebanada de fruta… solo completé tu idea – dijo Mü, con una sonrisa

- Mejor sigue calladito, Carnero…

- ¡Oh! Bueno –una carcajada sincera salió del pecho del aludido –¿entonces no me dejarás decirte otra cosa que se me había ocurrido…?

- Mh

- ¿No? – El hermoso pelilila hizo un mohín infantil- como sea…

- Dioses… -suspira el peliazul

- Es que… bueno… supongo que te gustan los cambientes azules de las batientes olas del mar nocturno, por que te recuerdan los insoldables ojos de tu amado Escorpio… igual de indomables, e igual de profundos…

- Eres bastante poético para ser tan ridículo… - respondió el aguador, pero su cosmos no se sentía genuinamente enfadado

-¡Vamos amigo mío! –Pocos en todo el Santuario podían darse el lujo de llamarle así - ¿me dirás que estoy errado?

- Estás equivocado… -dice, cerrando los ojos el caballero de la onceava casa – pero que le voy a hacer…

- Creo que me iré… desde ésta mañana no he visto a Kikki... -Se pone de pie, tomando el borde de su capa, para sacudirle el polvo- conociéndolo debe andar de parranda con los pequeños Bronces.

- ¿Mü?

- ¿Si?

- Me gusta… el tono violeta que toma el cielo justo antes de que el sol se oculte… por que me recuerda a tus ojos… -El joven sintió como el aura que rodeaba al siempre amable guardián de la primera casa, se encendía de vergüenza

-¿Q… qué…?

- Si pones atención al ocaso, puedes encontrar todos los colores que conforman tu persona, bello caballero…

-¿Q…Que… Que?

-¿Lo dudas, Amigo mío? –dijo el señor de los hielos, sereno, horrorizando aún más, como si eso fuera posible, al Caballero Dorado de Aries.

¿Acaso había llegado el día final, se preguntaba Mü, asustado.

Pero todo su espanto desapareció en cuanto el perfecto rostro de su aún sentado compañero se giraba hacia él. Por que en ese semblante cincelado por los dioses, que parecía haber sido creado para permanecer inmutable y frío, había un gesto que escasos seres habían contemplado… y aún menos vivieron para contarlo…

Por que solo ahora, que lo escuchaba bromear, empezaba a comprender…

Por que hasta ahora entendía hasta que punto le apreciaba el siempre impasible caballero…

Porque Camus, el Caballero de Acuario, le había _sonreído._

**FIN**


	2. DULCES

**Todo este fic, esta hecho y dedicado especialmente a mi preciosa, mi pequeña Lágrima… por que tú fuiste el aliciente para hacerlo… si la musa me abandonó, entonces te tuve a ti… con amor…**

Ninguno de los personajes es mío… solo los tomé prestados para las historias. Ninguno se ha quejado así que no me preocupa en lo absoluto… nadie salió lastimado durante las grabaciones de éstos capítulos… (en este caso, solo el ego del Fénix… pero ya lo conformé)

_**HISTORIAS CORTAS SOBRE AMIGOS VERDADEROS.**_

**DULCES**

Corría como si todos los espectros del infierno le pisaran los talones.

Seiya se esforzaba al máximo para alcanzar una parte de lo que Athena Saori repartía en esos momentos. Al llegar, encuentra que la bondadosa joven le había apartado un pequeño bultito de tela brillante…

Los jóvenes caballeros de bronce se encontraban todo lo desperdigados que podían, en esa lujosa sala de la mansión Kido.

-Toma Seiya –dijo la muchacha – disfrútalos… más tarde cenaremos…

-¡Gracias! – el joven Pegaso se acomodó en un reclinable, para disfrutar del contenido de su bolsa, que constaba de una variedad de dulces, y un pastelillo.

Grande fue su decepción, cuando, al verter sobre su regazo, el contenido de su preciado bultito, se encontró con que no había ninguna confitura de mandarina.

- Ohhh! –Suspiró el moreno – no tengo de mandarina… pero si son mis favoritos…

- ¿Qué ocurre Seiya? – Preguntó dulcemente Shun - ¿a que viene ese gesto de pena?

- Es que no me tocaron dulces de mandarina… -contestó aquel, tristemente – Y con lo que me gustan…

-Lástima – aportó Hyoga, despatarrado en el suelo, frente al televisor, mientras se echaba a la boca tal cantidad de dulces, que era obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo, que no muriera ahogado con ellos – por que yo ya me los comí…

-¿Shiryu? – Inquirió Seiya -¿Tú no tienes? Podríamos hacer un trueque…

- No Seiya… bueno, sí tengo –respondió el de largos cabellos negros, que yacía acostado en un love seat de cuero blanco, con las piernas y la cabellera colgando de los descansa brazos – pero a mi también me gustan mucho… más suerte para la próxima, amigo…

-¿Amigo?- refunfuñó el caballo alado - ¡hmbffffmmffff! Si fuera al revés yo te los hubiera cambiado –murmuró entre dientes

- Perdóname amigo –le dijo el tierno Andrómeda, levantándose de su sitio en la barra del bar, donde había acomodado sus postres, para revisarlos – a mí tampoco me tocaron… sabes que te los hubiera dado, sin necesidad de intercambios…

-Gracias Shun… lo sé… -Seiya se levantó también para acercarse a él, y alborotarle cariñosamente los largos cabellos verdes – no te preocupes…

Ya solo faltaba de peguntarle a uno de sus compañeros de batallas.

Buscó con la mirada, y encontró al huraño Caballero del Fénix en una posición bastante extraña.

Se había acomodado en un inmenso y acolchado sofá, con la espalda en el asiento, y las piernas en el aire, apoyadas tanto en el respaldo como en el muro contra el que el mueble descansaba.

Su cabeza colgaba hacia abajo, con el pelo cayendo en mechones, y los ojos cerrados.

Masticaba fervorosamente algo, sin expresión alguna.

El Pegaso desistió de su empresa.

Si sus valientes e inestimables amigos se habían negado, más aún Ikki, que no se caracterizaba por su carácter extrovertido, y sus ansias de hacer felices a los demás.

Ikki, abrió solo un ojo, curioso, a la expectativa de lo que el chico castaño haría. Sonrió para sí al verle dejar caer los hombros, derrotado, y volverse a su inicial puesto en el reclinable.

-Con el miedo que me tengan, me basta –se dijo, satisfecho, el Ave de fuego

Y dejaron transcurrir la tarde, en espera del gran momento de la reunión.

Y siguieron disfrutando (en menor medida el dolido Pegasus) de todos los detalles que la joven encarnación de la diosa les había preparado. Ese día, precisamente, era un aniversario más de la fundación Kido. Así que se había servido a la mesa, una gran, lujosa, y estrafalaria cena, donde todos los caballeros de la orden ateniense serían agasajados.

Los caballeros de oro, junto a los platas y bronces, fueron acomodados al azar en la gigantesca mesa donde ahora departían alegremente, en espera de que Athena les diera su bendición para comer.

-¡A comer! –se dio la pauta- ¡que lo disfruten!

Por fin, la cena llegó a su término, partiendo cada uno a sus respectivas obligaciones, y cargando un pequeño presente.

Seiya, aún triste por el suceso de los dulces, salió a una de las múltiples terrazas, y se acomodó en una silla metálica.

Escuchaba a sus compañeros conversando, riendo desenfadados, en una habitación cercana.

Pero de pronto, sintió el cosmos del Ave Fénix, acercándose a él.

-¿Pensativo, burro con alas? –Comentó, despectivamente, Ikki –se te puede fundir el cerebro.

-Descansaba la comida, pajarraco asado… -respondió el castaño- solo eso…

- Sí, ya me empezaba a preocupar que se te ocurriera pensar… no queremos otra guerra santa…

-¿Miedo, Ikki? –susurró, aventuradamente, Seiya

Fue entonces cuando se encontró a sí mismo, en el centro de un nudo humano, provocado por un aparentemente furioso Fénix. Se sentía apaleado, y cuando intentó defenderse, tuvo que reconocer que las manos de su contrincante eran poderosas.

Porque habían apresado las suyas tras su espalda fuertemente, y mientras el intentaba evitar un grito, Ikki reía en un desagradable tono de Psicópata asesino maniático…

Y tan repentinamente como había iniciado, el ataque del Caballero del Fénix se detuvo, liberando sus manos, y apartándose de él, aún riéndose a mandíbula batiente.

-Malvado Ikki… me las va a… -y la frase murió en sus labios, al llevar sus manos al frente, y abrirlas - ¿Qué dem…?

Y giró rápidamente, tratando de encontrar a su atacante aún en el lugar, pero se había marchado.

- Ikki… por Athena –susurró, conmovido – tenías que ser precisamente tú…

Por que en sus manos extendidas había un presente que le alegró el alma, y no precisamente por lo que era…

_Si no, por lo que significaban._

Cinco dulces de mandarina.

**FIN**


	3. UN ARBOL

**Todo este fic, esta hecho y dedicado especialmente a mi preciosa, pequeña Lágrima… por que tú fuiste el aliciente para hacerlo… si la musa me abandonó, entonces te tuve a ti… con amor…**

Ninguno de los personajes es mío… solo los tomé prestados para las historias. Ninguno se ha quejado así que no me preocupa en lo absoluto… nadie salió lastimado durante las grabaciones de éstos capítulos…

_**HISTORIAS CORTAS SOBRE AMIGOS VERDADEROS.**_

**UN ARBOL**

Julián Solo, la reencarnación de Poseidón, le miraba, divertido.

Y es que era desesperantemente hilarante ver los esfuerzos del tierno Sorrento, por conservar con vida un árbol… bajo el mar.

- ¿Te rendirás algún día, General? –le preguntó, curioso

- No mi señor… nunca desistiré

-¿Te das cuenta, de que los árboles son criaturas terrestres?... no podrás hacerlo vivir bajo el mar…

-Pero hay tierra, mi Señor, y mucha agua –"Tal vez demasiada" sopesó el de ojos cerezas – además, el paisaje de aquí es tan… rocoso…

La carcajada que soltó el dios, reverberó por las colinas de corales que rodeaban al Templo del cual era regente.

Prefirió dejar a su Joven y dulce General Marino, con sus sueños de arboledas abisales, y se retiró a sus aposentos. Pero antes de irse, notó que otro de sus valerosos guardianes se encontraba cerca, oculto bajo la sombra de un pilar, a la escucha.

Un par de ojos verde esmeralda se enfocaron en la espalda de Sorrento de Sirena, para adornarse después con la sombra de una sonrisa.

Y se marchó, a hablar con el congelante Izaac de Kraken.

- Pero es que es una empresa imposible –dijo el joven de cabellos - ¿Cuándo aprenderé?... creo que Poseidón tiene mucha razón…

Y tras dar un par de pasos atrás, e inclinarse levemente ante la seca rama del que fuera un hermoso sauce bebé, se encaminó hacia su pilar.

Ya en él, bajó a su habitación, recostándose, y pensando derrotado, en los hermosos jardines que la tierra ostentaba.

No era que quisiera subir a tierra firme. Ni siquiera soñaba con eso.

Pero le hubiera gustado traer algo así a su amado océano.

-¿Sorrento? –Oyó la voz de Isaac, llamándole -¿te encuentras aquí?

-Aquí estoy, Isaac, pasa por favor…

-Ah! ¡Vaya! Te buscaba por que necesito que me ayudes con algo…

-¿Qué yo te ayude? –el de cabellos celestes, no lo creía -¿a que, querido amigo?

-Es que… es que… -"¿Qué rayos le digo?", pensó el peliverde, "debí planearlo mejor"- ummm

-¿Qué? –Sorrento dudaba – ¿se te olvidó?

- No… es que… ah! ¡Sí! – ¡aleluya! – lo que pasa es que tengo una invasión de molestos calamares justo sobre mi pilar, y no dejan de arrojarme tinta…

-¿Ca… la…mares?... ¿tinta? –Sorrento estaba a punto de pegar la carcajada

-Sí… ¿de que demonios te burlas? –Izaac aparentó ofenderse – No debí venir a pedírtelo… no se en que pensaba…

-¡No! ¡Espera General! –llamó el joven, tomándolo por los hombros- perdona mi imprudencia… y por favor dime… el modo en que puedo serte útil con esos… calamares…

-Humpbff!

-¡Vamos! ¡Discúlpame ya! –El peliceleste le asía por la cintura ahora, más que sonriente - ¿quieres que toque para que se vayan?

-Exactamente en eso pensaba…

Pero al llegar al dichoso pilar, la plaga de Calamares asesinos dispara tinta se había marchado como por arte de magia.

Para gran diversión de Sorrento.

Y gran consternación (fingida) de Isaac de Kraken .

Y en compensación por el inútil viaje, el joven de verdes cabellos, le invitó una copa al músico marino. Y la copa se volvió interminable, y la conversación parecía cada vez mejor.

-No sabía que fueras tan locuaz, amigo –dijo Sorrento a Isaac – me tienes gratamente sorprendido.

-Bueno, es lo menos que puedo hacer, ¡después del tremendo ridículo con esos malditos crustáceos!

-Creo que no son crustáceos… son…

-¡Bah! Al diablo con lo que sean… -dijo el Gélido General de verde cabello- al fin de cuentas, se fueron sin siquiera despedirse…

-¿Qué? –causando otro ataque de risa en su amable acompañante

Y con el transcurrir de las horas, cayó la noche. Noche que en el mar brillaba con las luces fosforescentes de las criaturas que, luminosas, flotaban sobre sus cabezas, como si de un cielo se tratara.

Y en cierto modo, eso era. Era su cielo. En vez de estrellas, anémonas luminiscentes, peces con franjas coloridas, pequeñas criaturas que brillaban como estrellas en la negra bóveda.

No hacía falta luna, por que el Templo de Poseidón alumbraba, blanco como el satélite, en el centro mismo de su civilización.

-Es en estos momentos, que doy gracias a los dioses –dijo el joven de ojos rosados- por vivir en este lugar, justo hoy, justo así…

-Es demasiado bello… -soñadoramente comentó el General dueño del pilar donde se encontraban- tanto, que ni siquiera se compara con el cielo exterior…

-Cierto… -Sorrento pareció recordar algo -¡Es tardísimo!... debo irme, por que he descuidado mis obligaciones… Poseidón me matará…

-Claro que no…-Izaac le sonreía –entonces, te acompaño

-No es necesario…

-Insisto…

Y caminaron juntos, a veces conversando, a veces solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro, hasta llegar al pilar de Sirena.

Se despedían alegremente, cuando el Peliceleste vio salir de sus aposentos, a un hermoso caballero de ojos verdes.

-¿Kannon?-inquirió- ¿Qué haces aquí dragón marino?

-De visita… pero ya nos vamos, ¿verdad Isaac?

-Sip

Y la forma en que ambos se miraron, despertó un deje de celos en el hombre de ojos rosas. Así que los observó partir, para internarse en sus habitaciones.

Y al encender una luz, un espectáculo se descubrió ante sus ojos.

Por que esos caballeros, al no poder hacer vivir un árbol bajo el mar, obraron otro milagro.

En toda la habitación de Sorrento de Sirena, en cada muro, había sido recreada, por la habilidosa mano del General Kannon, una de las maravillas de la creación.

Y un pequeño letrero en su cama rezaba: "¡No tocar! ¡Pintura Fresca!"

La recámara de Sorrento era un Bosque primaveral.

**FIN**


	4. EL VALE

**Todo este fic, esta hecho y dedicado especialmente a mi preciosa, pequeña Lágrima… por que tú fuiste el aliciente para hacerlo… si la musa me abandonó, entonces te tuve a ti… con amor…**

Ninguno de los personajes es mío… solo los tomé prestados para las historias. Ninguno se ha quejado así que no me preocupa en lo absoluto… nadie salió lastimado durante las grabaciones de éstos capítulos…

_**HISTORIAS CORTAS SOBRE AMIGOS VERDADEROS.**_

**EL VALE**

La observaba en estática adoración.

Era un secreto a voces, que estaba enamorado de ella desde el primer día. Todos sabían que era un sueño casi imposible…

Hilda de Asgard era responsable de la vida de su pueblo y de sus Dioses Guerreros. Hasta que Odín diera su venia, ella no tenía derecho a una vida propia.

Por eso, el Dios Guerrero, se conformaba con protegerla, y amarla profundamente, de un modo platónico.

-Si cerraras la boca, la saliva dejaría de congelársete –dijo de pronto una voz conocida, a su izquierda- resulta asqueroso…

- ¡Mime! –Gritó el hombre de cabellos color paja claro - ¿Cómo te atreves?

- ¡Por favor!... tienes estalactitas colgándote de la barbilla –replicó el rubio, entornando sus ojos color fresa- ¿Y así quieres que no lo sepa?

- Yo… este… -el hombre palideció- ¿tanto así…?

- ¿Se te nota…? –Poniendo los ojos en blanco – ¡Por Odín!... que si ella no lo sabe, es solamente por que tiene demasiadas responsabilidades… por que lo que somos nosotros…

- Basta… vete a tocar a alguna parte lejos de mí, musiquillo de quinta –le dijo el alto muchacho, apresándole por el cuello, y revolviéndole la rubia melena – me fastidias

- ¡Ya!... ¡Ya! –Se quejaba el agredido- ¡¿Es absolutamente necesario ser tan rudos!

-Deja a la niña en paz – un altísimo hombre se aproximaba a ellos, sonriente, con sus lacios cabellos casi blancos de tan rubios, y una barbita cuidadosamente recortada, para parecer mayor de lo que era. No es bueno tener cara de inocente pequeñín, cuando debes atemorizar con tu sola presencia- Abusas de las damas… y eso no es bueno, Alfa…

- ¡Oh, siempre arruinas la diversión, Thor

-No me ayudes… mejor hubieras dejado que me maltratara – el rubio se quejaba siempre de ser llamado niña- ¡Y se dicen mis amigos!

Antes de que se iniciara otra batalla verbal, los Guerreros fueron convocados para un entrenamiento.

Un "Combate Amistoso", aclaró su Regente.

-No quiero sangre, ni heridas graves. Basta con que se toquen para que cuente como punto a su favor… -Hilda explicaba brevemente las reglas del torneo – además, mi hermosa hermanita tiene un premio especial…

-Guerreros de Asgard… -comenzó la delicada chica rubia de ojos color agua- como nuestra Señora ha dicho, tengo un premio especial preparado para el que gane… y créanme que será de su agrado…

Mientras hablaba, agitaba en el aire un papel dorado, al parecer cubierto de letras… todos se preguntaban de que se trataba…

Y se iniciaron los juegos, en los cuales todos los guerreros aprovechaban para desquitar viejas rencillas (como Mime con el Guerrero del Alfa) o divertirse a sus anchas (como Thor con Alberich el Hacedor de Amatistas).

Y sin que nadie se lo esperara… el pequeño y lindo Mime venció.

-¡Por Odín y todos los Dioses! – Exclamó, espantado, Hagen, abriendo como platos sus ojos jade - ¿Hemos de morir todos? ¡Por que nos ganó la niña!

-Odín protégenos… Odín protégenos… Odín protégenos… Odín protégenos… Odín protégenos… Odín protégenos… -murmuraba en letanía el hermoso Syd, mientras su gemelo reía ruidosamente - Odín protégenos… Odín protégenos… nos ganó Mime!

-Creo que nuestro Dios nos ha abandonado –susurró Alberich a Thor- tal vez sería bueno comenzar a invocar a Athena

-Que no te oiga Hilda, por que te manda a cortar naranjas al fondo del océano, chico –le respondió el amable gigante.

-¡¿Apoco hay naranjas en el océano!-inquiró, burlón, Fenril sacudiendo su melena turquesa ante ellos- entonces voy a por ellas… de todos modos, es el fin del mundo…

- ¡Oh! Tú cállate, Fenril –respondió el de ojos rosas – cualquier cosa que venga de un hombre que usa su ropa interior peluda, me tiene sin cuidado…

Y el alboroto hubiera continuado, a no ser por que Hilda llamó al orden a sus hombres. Y sobre todo, Freya haría entrega en ese preciso momento, del premio en cuestión.

Tan grande fue su sorpresa, que apenas pudo reprimir su alegría, cuando tuvo en sus manos su preciado trofeo.

Y sonriendo ampliamente, Mime encaminó sus pasos hacia la dulce Freya, y se pusieron a susurrar confidencialmente, ante las miradas extrañadas de todos los presentes.

En ese momento, los dos rubios, chico y chica, lanzaban risitas tontas, y miraditas cómplices, mientras escribían algo en el papel dorado. La Señora Protectora de Asgard, por ningún motivo en particular, comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo de miedo en sus entrañas.

Algo se traían esos dos.

El misterio no duró demasiado, ya que tan pronto acabaron de escribir, el ganador y la princesa se acercaron a ella, entregándole el papel.

Tras llevarse su diestra a los ojos, y cubrirse sus mejillas de un furioso rubor, la hermosa mujer no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que su firma y sello iban en el documento. Había dado su palabra… y su palabra era ley.

- ¿Sigfried? –Le llamó, nerviosa -¿Puedes acercarte, por favor?

- ¿Mi Señora?

- Pudo haber pedido cualquier cosa… –le comentó ella, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos – cualquier cosa que su corazón deseara…

- No comprendo… -el alto joven de cabellos paja la miraba preocupado - ¿Señora?

- Al parecer, esto es lo que él más desea… - Sus mejillas y sus labios tenían ahora un delicioso color cereza – y es mi deber cumplir… mi palabra…

Y sin permitir que el hombre dijera una sola sílaba más, la Representante de Odín en la tierra, elevó sus manos hacia el pasmado guerrero, y tras obligarle dulcemente a bajar su rostro…

Le besó en la boca…

Tanto era el impacto general, que ni un solo sonido se escuchaba… si hubiera grillos en esa helada extensión, hubieran resonado como tambores…

Cuando el contacto terminó, el Guerrero del Alfa aún permanecía en los Paraísos del Cielo. Mientras su Señora se retiraba, completamente sonrojada, él sintió el crujir del papel entre sus dedos. Era el áureo premio de Mime.

En cuanto lo leyó, tuvo el impulso de ir y besarlo a él también. Por que lo había comprendido todo.

El documento decía, en letras de imprenta, solo rellenado con la retorcida caligrafía del joven arpista, donde estaban las líneas para ello:

"Vale por _ Un Beso en los Labios de Nuestra Señora Hilda, para el dios Guerrero Sigfried_ , para ser cobrado _ inmediatamente _, o bien, antes de la próxima Navidad y/o la próxima Guerra Santa.

Firmado y atestiguado por Hilda de Asgard."

**FIN**


	5. EL PENDIENTE

**Todo este fic, esta hecho y dedicado especialmente a mi preciosa, mi pequeña Lágrima… por que tú fuiste el aliciente para hacerlo… si la musa me abandonó, entonces te tuve a ti… con amor…**

Ninguno de los personajes es mío… solo los tomé prestados para las historias. Ninguno se ha quejado así que no me preocupa en lo absoluto… nadie salió lastimado durante las grabaciones de éstos capítulos…(MM tuvo un colapso, pero ya se siente mejor!)

_**HISTORIAS CORTAS SOBRE AMIGOS VERDADEROS.**_

**EL PENDIENTE**

Por más que se esforzaba no lograba idear nada.

La noche en vela, observando el cielo azul oscuro, surcado por algunas deshilachadas nubes, y una luna encerrada en su cerco luminoso presagiando cambios, no le había ayudado mucho.

Menos aún cuando inició la explosión artística del amanecer… todos esos tonos de rojo, naranja y dorado… que luego daban paso a un límpido cielo celeste, idéntico a los cabellos de…

No, nada de esto le estaba ayudando en lo más mínimo…

Máxime, cuando toda esa belleza le distraía continuamente.

Y ya solo faltaba una semana para la fatídica hora…

¿A quién, por todos los dioses, se le había ocurrido la brillante idea del intercambio Navideño?... por que a él, por capricho del destino, le había tocado el literal, practica, y dolorosamente perfecto… Shaka de Virgo.

Y por más que se comía el cerebro, no encontraba un regalo propicio para tan distintivo caballero. Por que para él, por ejemplo, alguna suerte de cuchillas, un suéter… o hasta una colcha nueva (por prosaico que esto suene) hubiese sido suficiente.

-¿Tu que opinas, Afrodita? –Pensó que era buena idea solicitar la ayuda al hombre mas bello del Santuario - ¿Qué sería bueno para él?

-Por Athena… no se me ocurre nada… digo, podría decirte que le gusta a casi todos nuestros compañeros… pero… ¿Shaka?

-Dioses – arrojó el otro, entre dientes – si no fuera tan… tan… "semi-divino"

-Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer, sería investigarlo sutilmente –le dijo, pensativo el de cabellos celestes como el cielo- directo con él.

-Tienes razón. –así que el mortificado caballero salió en busca de su compañero de armas.

Lo encontró meditando, como siempre en su jardín, bajo sus sales gemelos.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto?

Todo en él parecía hecho con deleite divino. Desde el brillo desigual del oro en cada fina hebra de sus largos cabellos… el delicado y expresivo arco de sus cejas…

Su magnífico, sereno rostro.

Si no lo admirara tanto (en secreto, claro), se hubiera sentido menos aturdido ante su visión, que con el sol de mediodía traspasando, afortunado, entre las hojas, le doraba suavemente la piel, casi haciéndolo parecer translúcido.

- ¿Qué ocurre, caballero? –La gentil y modulada voz del Guardián del templo de la Virgen, rompió con sus cavilaciones - ¿puedo serte útil?

- ¿Sabes, Shaka?... solo me preguntaba… a ti no te interesan las cosas materiales… ¿cierto?

-Cierto… creo que los objetos carecen de importancia cuando dejas tu ser físico… en los Jardines de Buda, nada es necesario…

-¿Absolutamente nada? –Preguntó el ahora completamente aturdido caballero- ¿nada hay en la tierra que desees?

-Debo preguntarte… ¿a que viene la pregunta? –Shaka parecía escrutarle a través de los párpados cerrados, incomodándolo – por que no es muy propio de ti…

- Nada… me intriga, eso es todo –"¡Demoniooos, ¿Por qué tiene que hacérmelo tan difícil?" – pero entiendo que no me contestes.

Para ese entonces, Virgo ya había leído, sin proponérselo, los pensamientos casi a gritos de su acompañante. Una sonrisa sincera se formó en sus labios, dejando al otro completamente pasmado.

-Te diré lo que realmente me importa… –dijo el rubio, con un gesto amable, mientras tomaba de un hombro a su amigo – lo único que realmente podría llevarme conmigo al Nirvana…

-Te escucho

- La única cosa en la tierra, que realmente valoro… es la amistad de ustedes, amigo mío… que hemos llegado a ser como hermanos… mientras protegemos los dominios de nuestra diosa… eso si planeo llevármelo conmigo…

Por si toda su anterior desesperación hubiese sido poca, helo aquí, al caballero mas duro y cruel de la orden Ateniense, viéndoselas con la reencarnación chiflada de Buda…

¿Cómo se llevaba la amistad al Nirvana?...

¿En caja?... ¡oh! ¡No! ¡Espera!... en un frasquito, con hoyos en la tapa… para que respire…

Ante las tremendamente histéricas ideas que iba recibiendo de la confundida mente del Cangrejo, el rubio se carcajeó audible y descaradamente, dejando al otro absolutamente fuera de sí.

-¿Se puede saber de que rayos te estas riendo?

- ¡Vamos! Querido Cangrejo… me has dado un momento de verdadera felicidad…

-¿A costa de mis costillas?

- Algo así…

Y mientras se alejaba, con el largo cabello ondeando deslumbrador bajo el peso de los rayos de Apolo, el Joven Virgo murmuraba algo sobre un frasquito, mientras seguía riéndose.

- ¡Vaya con el virgencito…! –Seguía rumiando su descontento, cuando Athena llegó en su ayuda - ¡Por la diosa!... ¡Eso es!

Así que, tras correr a su templo a tratar de poner sobre un papel su fabulosa idea, abandonó el Santuario para dirigirse a la ciudad. Si tenía suerte, podría tener el regalo listo para la fecha indicada.

Le costó casi un riñón y una córnea, mas la promesa de algún otro órgano de alguna de sus víctimas, eso, contemplando la enorme suma que pedía… pero el hombre tras el elegante mostrador lleno de lazos y cosas ridículamente costosas, accedió a tener el objeto a tiempo.

Y el día llegó, y el Caballero de la cuarta casa, el más despiadado de todos, salió corriendo nuevamente, cuando apenas abrían los negocios, para recoger y preparar el resto de su presente.

Y a la hora indicada, se reunieron los doce en el Santuario. Incluso Shion estaba ahí, feliz de la vida.

Era el momento de repartir los regalos.

Exclamaciones de júbilo, grititos felices por parte de Afrodita, un abrazo que casi mata a Dokho, proporcionado por un exultante Aldebarán… pero lo que se llevó la noche:

Shaka de Virgo, el imperturbable, sereno, perfecto Caballero, saltando sobre un pié, y lanzando una especie de grito ahogado, para salir despedido sobre el muy terriblemente asustado Máscara Mortal, para abrazarlo como si en ello se le fuese la vida, y besándolo en ambas mejillas, muy al estilo Camus.

Y llevaba entre sus manos un pendiente en oro blanco…

En su cara superior, grabada la imagen de un Buda sonriente, con un cangrejo en una mano, y un loto en la otra…

Al abrirlo, todo el borde decorado con los símbolos de los doce caballeros, y junto a ellos, un diminuto mechón de cabello correspondiente al Guardián del signo en cuestión… ¡incluyendo uno suyo!... rodeando uno más grande, de Athena Saori.

Todo esto unido a una cadena formada por exactamente 108 diminutas y lustrosas cuentas redondas.

Pero lo que le hizo saltar, venía a la espalda del adorno, para que quedara pegado con su piel:

"_Una parte de nosotros, eternamente contigo… siempre hermanos…_

_MM del Signo de Cáncer_

_P.D. Recuerda llevártelo al Nirvana!"_


	6. OTONO

**Todo este fic, esta hecho y dedicado especialmente a mi preciosa, pequeña Lágrima… por que tú fuiste el aliciente para hacerlo… si la musa me abandonó, entonces te tuve a ti… con amor…**

_**Un agradecimiento muy especial a Dama Arual, ya que ella, me hizo el honor de corregirme algunos detalles con lo de la "españolizada"... ups! Que no me salió nada bien que digamos! **_

_**Es una forma de agradecer y mostrar respeto a todos aquellos que me hacen el honor de leerme, en otras partes del mundo (de verdad que me hace muy feliz!)**_

_**Gracias Arual!**_

Ninguno de los personajes es mío… solo los tomé prestados para las historias. Ninguno se ha quejado así que no me preocupa en lo absoluto… nadie salió lastimado durante las grabaciones de éstos capítulos…

_**HISTORIAS CORTAS SOBRE AMIGOS VERDADEROS.**_

_**OTOÑO**_

El otoño había llegado, lento y ruidoso.

Si, ésta estación siempre es ruidosa… el suave y cantarino correr del viento entre las ramas de los árboles…

El leve crujir de las hojas al ser aplastadas por los pies felices de los niños, o de alguno que otro romántico de corazón, que pasaba sobre ellas por puro placer.

Y, si ponía atención, incluso podía escucharlas caer al suelo, con un diminuto estruendo… suena contraproducente… pero a sus oídos, así parecía.

Era su estación favorita… le agradaba el explosivo colorido de los bosques… como si, en espera de la siesta invernal, las plantas expusieran de golpe todos los oros, rojos y cobres que poseían.

La imagen se le antojaba sacada de alguna pintura de Van Gogh… no es que supiera mucho sobre él, pero entre los cuadros que se exponían en la mansión, había uno que le agradaba…

Aunque se percató de una fuerte presencia aproximándose hacia él, no apartó la vista de su cúpula rojiza… hasta que el hombre se tendió a su lado sobre la quebradiza alfombra, con sus brazos en su nuca, a modo de almohada.

- Me he dado cuenta que te gusta este lugar… -comentó el magnífico castaño de ojos verde oscuro, que ahora relampagueaban con la luz - a mi también me gusta…

- Era de imaginarse, viniendo de ti, Aioria de Leo –fue la respuesta del otro – siempre has sido un sentimental…

- En eso tienes razón, aunque lo hayas dicho en son de burla

- ¿Qué? –no había querido herirlo -¡OH! No… no era mi intención…

-Despreocúpate… al fin de cuentas, nunca hemos sido los mejores amigos… ¿verdad?

- No… pero aún así… no era mi intención decirlo de ese modo… quise decir… que tu siempre has sido así… desde que éramos niños…

- Lo sé, caballero… -el castaño sonrió a su compañero- supongo que por más que intenté hacerme el duro y eso… solamente no iba conmigo…

- No te hace falta –se sorprendió a sí mismo diciéndolo – quiero decir… tu personalidad es lo que te hace fuerte, por eso eres un caballero dorado…

- Pues… gracias… por que eso viniendo de ti… cabra… es más que un halago –leo sonreía con los ojos y con los labios - ¿Debo disculparme entonces, por mi vergonzoso comportamiento de la antigüedad?

- ¿A que te refieres? –peguntó el de ojos violeta oscuro

- Ya lo sabes –Aioria se sonrojó profusamente – no me hagas repetirlo…

- Nop… no lo sé –Ahora la cabra se divertía ampliamente – tendrás que ubicarme…

- ¡Vamos! –el león, orgulloso por naturaleza, se debatía entre lo _tenía que _hacer, y lo que _estaba dispuesto _a hacer - ¿de verdad no sabes de que hablo?

- Ya te lo dije…

- ¡Bah!... ¡olvídalo!

-Como tu quieras –pero el caballero de la décima casa se sentía satisfecho, muy, muy satisfecho.

A pesar del pequeño desaguisado, ambos permanecieron acostados uno junto al otro, curiosamente cómodos con sus mutuas presencias, y observando el caleidoscopio arbóreo provocado por un sol cayendo a plomo.

Aunque por momentos conversaban, sobre todo del tema de moda, que eran los pequeños bronces junto a la diosa, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaron en silencio. La comida les había resultado pesada, y aunado a la falta de ejercicio (ya que era su día libre), finalizaba en una somnolencia casi insoportable.

En algún momento, Aioria observó con detenimiento a su compañero de armas…

No entendía mucho de éste hombre, exasperantemente reservado… no como Camus… sino más bien del tipo conversador, pero sin exponer su sentir a nadie….

Bueno, quizás solo a su hermano, Aioros.

-Si no dejas de mirarme así –dijo de pronto el pelinegro –pensaré que te estás enamorando de mí, tío… y sabes que no eres mi tipo…

- ¡¿Que rayos…! –Leo, en ningún momento cayó en cuenta de lo perdida de su mirada - ¿Qué rayooos?

- ¡Vale chaval!… que no es que no estés cachondo… -casi nunca usaba ese acento… excepto en las cuantiosas ocasiones que deseaba sacar de sus casillas, al ya de por sí explosivo gato – por que cachondo… lo que se dice cachondo… lo estás…

- Te voy a matar… - Aioria incorporándose, parecía a punto de saltar sobre él, de modo asesino – te voy a matar… luego haré un rico guisado de chivo…

- ¡Olé con el misifú!… que se nos ha enfadado y todo… ¡Aráñame gatito!

Y mientras decía estas palabras, el capricorniano hacía un muy descriptivo gesto con las manos a modo de garras, enloqueciendo al otro aún más…

Pero cuando creyó que el castaño lo golpearía, una fuerte mano atrapó la suya, que aún permanecía en forma de garra, y fue jalado con fuerza, hasta chocar su pecho contra otro duro torso…

Apresado en un abrazo cálido, mientras el joven león recargaba la barbilla en su clavícula, causándole una sensación curiosa…

Pero lo que mayor impresión le provocó, fueron las palabras pronunciadas en su oído, con una voz ronca y dulce…

-Perdóname por todo, Amigo –susurraba Aioria – perdóname por haberte odiado…

-No… Aioria… yo –el pelinegro trataba de detenerlo, aunque no sabía por que – no…

-Por que ahora sé la clase de hombre que eres… lo que hiciste, yo también lo hubiera hecho en tu lugar…

-Aioria… -murmuró el otro, cerrando los ojos…

- Perdóname por no haber aprovechado todos esos años para conocerte… para saber que había en ti… pero no ocurrirá más…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Lo verás… cada día… hasta que muramos juntos, como hermanos de armas… como amigos…

Y así los encontró Aldebarán, fundidos en uno de esos abrazos tan profundamente masculinos, que terminan por derretir hasta el Polo Norte… bueno, que hasta el Acuariano hubiese terminado enternecido…

-¿Interrumpo? –el amable Toro, les miraba divertido – por que esto tengo que grabarlo… de otro modo, nadie creerá que pasó…

- ¡Aldebarán! –ambos hombres se soltaron a un tiempo, saltando hacia atrás, como si les hubieran atrapado en algo malo…

-Niños… ya era hora de que reconsideraran… -el toro viró por completo, para encaminarse al Santuario - ¡Por cierto!... vengo a recordarles que estamos todos invitados a merendar en el Templo de Géminis… en quince minutos…

-¿Esta semana le toca a Saga? – preguntó el león

-Si… ya saben, y la próxima a mí… -Tauro se refería al ciclo de reuniones "afeminadas" que impuso un bastante convincente Afrodita de Piscis, (siempre es convincente, que la única forma de evitar que una rosa te exprima la sangre hasta morir, sea aceptando la petición de un lindo y nada compasivo pececito) que corrían por cada signo, una vez… y reiniciaban… - ¿vienen o que?

-Kannon llegó de visita, ¿verdad? –Capricornio se regocijaba con la idea, ya que el gemelo marino, solía ser de lo más divertido y agonizantemente bromista – y pensar que todos odiábamos la idea de Afrodita de hacer estos "tés"

Y mientras caminaban lentamente, un poco atrás del Santo de Tauro, Aioria detuvo repentinamente el paso, haciendo que el de ojos violetas hiciera lo mismo para encararlo…

Nunca esperó lo que a continuación sucedió… nunca se había considerado preparado para responder a algo así…

Por fin encontraba la paz, en cuatro simples palabras, pronunciadas tras una larga inspiración, y un profundo armarse de valor del noble ojiverde, que recordaría el resto de su vida, enlazadas para siempre al rojo de los árboles, y al crujir de las cobrizas hojas…

Parco como era, el Caballero de Capricornio, el causante de la muerte de su amado hermano, enemigo espiritual del león desde ese fatídico día, no tuvo más remedio, que usar la única arma disponible…

Se acercó al cabizbajo muchacho, y jalándolo como él lo hiciera en un principio, lo envolvió entre sus brazos, tal vez con mucho más calor…

Shura de Capricornio, el caballero más fiel, el guardián de la espada legendaria, el asesino de su mejor amigo… el hombre triste…

Se sentía perdonado en el alma… se sentía redimido…

"_Te quiero mucho, Shura…_ "

Sí… definitivamente, el otoño era su estación favorita…


	7. LLUVIA

Todo este fic, esta hecho y dedicado especialmente a mi preciosa, mi pequeña Lágrima… que aunque tengo algún tiempo sin encontrarla (¿donde estas, querida mía?) sabe que permanece en mi, por siempre... Guárdame en tu corazón...

Ninguno de los personajes es mío… solo los tomé prestados para las historias. Ninguno se ha quejado así que no me preocupa en lo absoluto… nadie salió lastimado durante las grabaciones de éstos capítulos… ( Saga y Milo ahora son mejores amigos...)

_**HISTORIAS CORTAS SOBRE AMIGOS VERDADEROS.**_

**LLUVIA**

Era uno de esos días...

Uno de esos, en que los remordimientos llegaban nuevamente, como agujas ardientes clavándose en sus entrañas. Por más que el tiempo hubiese pasado, y por más que todos sus compañeros trataran de hacerle entender, seguía doliéndole.

Y, solo para facilitarle las cosas, estaba lloviendo a cántaros.

Lo curioso, es que él solía amar los días de lluvia. El olor y la frescura del viento como si estuviera recién lavado, le alegraba. El gris del cielo le tranquilizaba de algún modo... y si el agua caía casi horizontal, era aún mejor.

Pero no cuando los recuerdos le atenazaban nuevamente, amenazando con robarle la poca cordura que le quedaba. Saga de Géminis sufría lo indecible, por un pecado pretérito...

Así fue como le descubrió el caballero de la octava casa.

Después del obligado y mojado entrenamiento, en el cual, nadie pareció notar que algo andaba mal con el alto y hermoso hombre... _Excepto él._

Aunque el Dorado de la tercera casa podía ser muy convincente al fingir serenidad, él podía notar la tristeza en sus ojos. Sabía que no tenía caso hablarle.

Todos lo habían hecho ya.

No tenía caso explicarle nada... no funcionaría, por que su dolor era mayúsculo, e interno.

Saga permanecía sentado en la escalinata que precedía a su Templo, observando el agua caer... empapándose y pensando. Unos pasos rápidos se aproximaron a sus dominios, de un Santo Dorado de algún Templo de más arriba.

Decidió entrar a su hogar, para no tener que explicar al que se acercaba, los motivos de que estuviera afuera, remojándose como pez, en un día como ese. Si deseaba pasar por sus territorios, no tendría que salir a enfrentarle...

Fue entonces que unos golpeteos, rápidos, ansiosos, perturbaron su depresividad desde la puerta trasera.

- " Demonios" -pensó, algo molesto - "es él... ojalá que no me atosigue a preguntas... no estoy de humor"

Y abrió la puerta, preparándose para lo peor.

-¡Vamos Saga! -reclamó de pronto el recién llegado - ¿Es que no pensabas abrir¡Me congelo aquí fuera!

-Pasa, caballero... ¿Se puede saber que haces por aquí, si tu odias mojarte?

-Pues con la noticia de que estoy solo, aburrido, y... ah si... muy aburrido... -El ojiazul sonrió con un gesto alegre, que más parecía una mueca - así que vine a pasar la tarde contigo...

-¿Perdón? -el geminiano parecía confundido... y lo estaba - ¿Te quedarás conmigo?

-Claro... no te pregunto, por que sé que eres tan amable, que por ningún motivo me negarías el placer de tu compañía - otra sonrisa burlesca - ¿Cierto, géminis?

- Sí, caballero, jamás te diría que no... -el peliazul de ojos esmeralda le sonrió algo más relajado - por cierto... ¿Que traes ahí?

- ¡Ah! Esto te va a encantar -el de ojos azules bajó la cabeza para hurgar en la bolsa de plástico negra que llevaba con él, desparramando su húmeda cabellera sobre sus hombros - traje unas películas: "13 Fantasmas" y también traje "Amityville"... unas palomitas... unas galletas que horneó Afrodita... gomitas... pasitas con chocolate... espero que te gusten por que...

-¿Se puede saber donde dejaste a tu camarada? -los ojos verdes se clavaron en su rostro- es bastante extraño verte sin él...

-¿Camus? Bueno, salió con sus queridos Hyoga e Yzaac... anda, creo que se divierten haciendo monitos de nieve... -volvió a agacharse a rebuscar en su bolsa milagrosa - Una tableta de chocolate... ¿Tienes leche, verdad? digo, por que si no, no podré preparar el chocolate... por que de haber sabido que no tenías, pues hubiese cargado con la mía...

-Sí Escorpio, tengo leche... -el geminiano entornó los ojos, pero no podía negar que esto empezaba a parecerle divertido - pero hay un detalle... no me gustan las películas de terror.

-Oh no te preocupes... puedes abrazarme si te asustas. Y si no puedes dormir, te vas a mi templo conmigo...

- Ah, veo que ya tienes todo resuelto -ahora, Saga realmente comenzaba a sentir un calorcillo por dentro - eres precavido

-Hombre prevenido vale por dos -el Dorado de ojos y pelo azules, puso una cara muy seria - en nuestro caso, caballero prevenido, vale por cuatro, o algo así...

- Ya veo... bueno, pasa a la cocina, vaciemos tu bolsa, y veamos que otros tesoros traes - Saga le señalaba el camino, con una mano

-Antes, creo que deberíamos cambiarnos, caballero, estoy calado hasta los huesos, y tu no estás en mejores condiciones...

-¿Trajiste ropa?

-No -llevándose una mano a la nuca, muy a la Seiya, el visitante desplegó su blanca y pareja dentadura - ¿Podrías facilitarme algo? podría ser un pijama...

-Sí, ven conmigo...

Y, siguiendo muy de cerca al Guardián del tercer Templo, el visitante se internó en la recámara del mismo. Tenía buen gusto, y parecía algo ordenado.

Saga sacó un par de juegos de pijamas de suave franela, uno rojo y uno gris, y entregó el rojo a su acompañante.

Entonces, el Guardián de la octava casa comenzó a desvestirse, quedándose el alto gemelo impresionado por la belleza que poseía. Cuando quedó completamente desnudo, se metió lentamente en las prendas que le habían facilitado, mientras conversaba animadamente sobre algo que para géminis no tenía mucho sentido... le quedaban algo grandes, así que arremangó los dobladillos.

-¿Piensas quedarte viéndome toda la vida? -rompiendo el encanto, la mirada regocijada del escorpión, se posó en su rostro - vas a enfermar...

Saga se desnudó con presteza, tratando de ignorar las palabras de su amigo, para quedar también como vino al mundo, sintiendo sobre sí el peso de la mirada del otro. Enfundándose la pijama, se volvió al fin hacia la puerta, encaminándose a la cocina, como si tal cosa.

Pasaron una tarde que hubiera podido calificarse de amena, de no haber sido por la temática de las películas que eligiera el visitante, con las cuales, varias veces perdieron toda dignidad, pegando gritos poco aceptables en tan poderosos guerreros (léase alaridos de niñitas), y comiendo como si los fueran a ejecutar al anochecer...

-Quiero ir al baño -dijo el ojiazul -¿vamos?

-¡Claro! estaba esperando que me lo pidieras -Géminis se levantó para acompañarle- Que cobardes somos... Oh Dioses...

- No es cobardía... ¿Que tal y si se nos aparece un fantasmita de esos? así podrías enviarlos a otra dimensión...

- No vuelvo a ver este tipo de películas... -Saga sonreía afectadamente- a mi me gusta pelear con cosas vivas...

- Ajá... -pero ahora ambos se internaban en las profundidades tenebrosas del sanitario, un poco deseando tomarse de las manos... solo para evitar que el otro tuviera miedo...

Afuera, la lluvia seguía, violenta y hermosa, recortando la vista del Santuario.

Para tranquilizarse, salieron a observar la tormenta, al abrigo del pórtico que se alzaba sobre la construcción del templo. Saga se sentó en el suelo, observando, ya sin abatimientos, los rayos que cortaban al firmamento.

Su compañero permanecía junto a él, en silencio, pensativo.

De pronto, viró hacia el interior del edificio, saliendo minutos después con sendas tazas de humeante café con leche.

Ofreció una taza al hombre sentado, quién la tomó con un suspiro de satisfacción...

- Y pensar que Atena por poco y se casa con el dios del mar - Escorpio parecía profundamente consternado - aunque, pensándolo bien, hubieran sido una buena pareja...

- Muchachito -El más alto, le miraba con dulzura - Solo a ti se te ocurriría pensar en algo así en estos momentos...

- ¿Que le voy a hacer, veo agua y pienso en Poseidón –dijo, sentándose juto a él

- ¿Y en sus Generales?... si mal no recuerdo, tienes una gran amistad con el Caballo Marino -los ojos verdes sonreían

- Nah... bueno, Bian y yo nos la pasamos bien... es bastante ocurrente... pero no le digas a mi camarada - lo último fue dicho en un susurro cómplice- además, el peligroso es Eo... nosotros somos más calmados...

- ¿Ajá?... cada vez que ustedes se juntan, hay problemas en ambos Santuarios -entonces, Saga acarició la melena azul de su joven acompañante- es de esperarse que todos tengamos un poco de miedo, cuando ellos vienen de visita... ¿Es absolutamente necesario que beban tanto licor? son muy jóvenes aún...

- No, Papá... no, no, no -Milo le regresaba la sonrisa, y se dejaba acariciar por su amigo - no lo vuelvo a hacer, Papá Saga... no me regañes...

-¡Ay! Milo...

Y se quedaron un momento así, meditando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo... Escorpio pudo notar que las esmeraldas de su amigo brillaban ahora, con genuina alegría...

- Me alegra que ya te sientas mejor -dijo de pronto, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones del hombre de verde mirada- de verdad me alegra...

-¿De que hablas? - el ojiverde le miró desconcertado -me siento bien...

-Ahora sí -se recargó contra él, y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, por la espalda - ¿Sabes, Saga? deberías entender algo...

-¿Que ocurre?

En ese momento, el tiempo se detuvo para el Gemelo, por que Milo de Escorpio, el juguetón, el irresponsable... el despreocupado, lo abrazaba con toda su alma, y con todo su cosmos...

- El pasado ya debe ser olvidado... deberías perdonarte a ti mismo...

-¿Mi...lo?

-No te has dado cuenta ¿Verdad?... lo mucho que nos importas... ¿crees que sería así de guardarte rencor?

-Yo... no - Los ojos esmeralda se cristalizaron de lágrimas reprimidas

-Tú te reprochas por algo que tenía que pasar... - el escorpión cerró los ojos, aumentando la presión de su agarre

- Me siento solo -nunca supo por que dijo esas palabras...

En ese preciso instante inició la curación de su espíritu... por el gesto sincero de un hombre que ahora le soltaba, para ponerse frente a frente con él, a escasos centímetros de su bello rostro...

Mirándole al fondo de los ojos, Milo, el guardián de la Octava Casa, le habló directo a su corazón...

-Pero no estás solo... yo estoy contigo, hermano mío... siempre...

Y como si Poseidón le hubiera escuchado, la lluvia se detuvo.

**FIN**

P.d: Mi pequeña Lagrimita ha regresado, pero como esta historia la escribí cuando se encontraba alejada, decidí dejarla con la dedicatoria tal y como iba... para que nunca me vuelvas a hacer eso!


	8. EQUIVOCADO

**Todo este fic, esta hecho y dedicado especialmente a mi preciosa, pequeña Lágrima… por que tú fuiste el aliciente para hacerlo… si la musa me abandonó, entonces te tuve a ti… con amor…**

Ninguno de los personajes es mío… solo los tomé prestados para las historias. Ninguno se ha quejado así que no me preocupa en lo absoluto… nadie salió lastimado durante las grabaciones de éstos capítulos… Amo a Alde...

_**HISTORIAS CORTAS SOBRE AMIGOS VERDADEROS.**_

**EQUIVOCADO**

Costaba algo de trabajo acostumbrarse de nuevo a todo.

Y la constante ausencia de Shion debido a sus exigentes tareas como patriarca, le hacían más penosa la tarea.

Los demás caballeros le tenían un respeto que rayaba en el temor más abyecto. No en vano se era tan increíblemente viejo. Ni tan increíblemente sabio. O poderoso.

Y ahora, toda esa sabiduría, poder y edad, no le estaban siendo de ninguna ayuda. Era por demás. A donde miraba, solo encontraba desolación. Era bastante lógico, siendo que tras las últimas batallas, el hermoso Santuario de Atena quedó prácticamente destruido.

Pero su propio templo había corrido con la peor de las suertes.

Todos cooperaron en la restauración del Templo de Atena. Y luego, cada uno, con sus respectivos amigos, se centraron en sus dañados edificios.

Por el momento, Dokho de Libra sentía una enorme desesperación... ¿Qué diría la Diosa cuando viese el estado de sus dominios?

-¡Por Athena! – soltó en un susurro acongojado- Ni siquiera sé por donde empezar...

Y bajó las largas escalinatas, sin detenerse ante ninguno de los demás templos. Necesitaba meditar. Necesitaba, por sobre todas las cosas, recuperar algo de la estoicidad puramente onírica que solía ser su fuerte.

Pudo sentir los cosmos de sus jóvenes compañeros, al pasar por sus hogares. Algunas casas, como la de Cáncer, aún tenían detalles por resolver.

Pero eran perfectamente habitables ya.

-Tendré que recurrir a Shion... espero que me deje dormir en el Templo principal. Al menos por hoy. Mañana, los dioses dirán...

-¿Qué le acongoja, maestro? –la amable voz del enorme toro, le sacó de sus cavilaciones- ¿puedo ayudarle?

-¡Aldebarán! – gritó la balanza- ¿desde cuando...?

-Lo he visto bajar... Mü me dijo que estaba por aquí... solo... ¿necesita algo?

- Ah! Joven Tauro... – Murmuró Dokho con los ojos cerrados

-Dígamelo, si acaso puedo hacer algo por usted...

-Primero, tendrías que apreciarme... y para eso aún es muy pronto... no me conoces. En realidad, ninguno de ustedes, jovencitos, me conoce en lo absoluto...

-¿De que habla? – el alto hombre se rascó la nuca, desconcertado

- No te preocupes. –Dokho le sonrió con genuina simpatía- olvida estas divagaciones de un espíritu viejo...

-Anciano o no, tiene que comer ¿verdad?- el toro le posó la enorme mano en el hombro

-Sí... ¿Sabes? No me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía –Dokho volvió a reír, tomándose el estómago- ¿Vamos al pueblo por algo?

-Mejor aún... – Aldebarán sonrió con la boca y con los ojos- le invito a mi casa... sé cocinar algunos platillos deliciosos...

-¡Te lo agradezco mucho!- entonces, el "anciano" maestro frunció el ceño, incrédulo- ¿por qué haces esto?

-Para demostrarle lo mucho que se equivoca, buen maestro – Aldebarán se giraba ya, para introducirse a su hogar, seguido por el castaño- y por que me da la gana...

-¡Oh! –Dokho rió de buena gana, feliz de la vida, agradeciendo a Athena la repentina amabilidad de éste grandulón con alma de azúcar- entonces... llámame Dokho... por favor...

-¿Eh? –el gigante se detuvo para mirarlo unos segundos, curioso - ¿en serio?

-Soy viejo... pero realmente, mi alma sigue joven... me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre... al igual que todos los demás... –Dokho suspiró, tristemente- ¿deliro?

-Claro que no, amigo –Aldebarán le tomó por los hombros, y le empujó al interior del lugar, cálido e iluminado por multitud de velas- claro que no...

Observar la agilidad y talento que el muy alto moreno demostraba en la cocina, era todo un deleite para el rejuvenecido caballero de libra. Realmente era regocijante verle revolotear de acá para allá, mezclando cosas, picando esto, friendo lo otro...

Al final de cuentas, el magnífico toro sirvió una espléndida mesa, con las mas suculentas viandas. Eran bastante eclécticas, mezclas de platillos orientales y occidentales, con algunas exquisiteces decididamente Brasileñas...

Dokho comió, por primera vez en... ¿siglos, quizás?... Con absoluta entrega... con verdadero gusto...

-Me recuerda a alguien –mencionó por lo bajo Aldebarán en algún momento –pero...

-¿A guieng gue gueguegdo? – preguntó el castaño, atragantándose con un banano frito que sabía a gloria- ¿Agdegagán?

-Ah... ¡Ya sé! –y rió por lo bajo, sin dejar de verle con diversión -¡Son igualitos!

-¿Mhh?

-Me recuerda tanto a Seiya –y el toro soltó una carcajada, profunda, feliz, abierta, que terminó por contagiársele a la balanza - ¡Comen idéntico!

-No sé si sentirme contento u ofendido –rió Dokho, rascándose la nariz – pero que le vamos a hacer...

Una hora más tarde, saciados al extremo, y desparramados en un par de cómodos sillones, ambos caballeros descansaban de la opípara cena. Aunque deseaba conversar con su anfitrión, a Dokho se le cerraban los ojos del cansancio.

- Vamos, Dokho –comentó Aldebarán, tiernamente- quédate a dormir... mi cama es enorme...

-¿Cómo crees? –contestó el aludido, medio dormido- ya te he molestado bastante...

-No ha sido molestia en cuanto yo te he invitado de todo corazón –el toro le sonrió con ternura paternal – además, estas exhausto. Tu Casa está en ruinas...

-No sé que decir –pero cabeceaba tanto, que no creyó, aunque lo deseara llegar más allá de las escalinatas de los gemelos- te lo agradezco...

-Ven... te llevaré a la recámara

Como en un sueño, se sintió gentilmente guiado hacia un enorme lecho, suave como plumas, cubierto por una deliciosa sábana de algodón, tan fresca como el viento...

¡Ah!... ¡Esos pequeños, insignificantes detalles de las cosas!...

Como apreciaba todo, después de tantos años sentado en la misma posición, sobre una dura roca, bajo el sol, la lluvia o el hielo...

¿Sabría el dulce Aldebarán lo mucho que le agradecía?

Lo dudaba. De verdad lo dudaba, ya que el joven toro no podía ni imaginar todo por lo que él había pasado...

Al alba, y apegado al irreprimible hábito de tanto tiempo, despertó, apenas consciente de la situación en que se encontraba. Evitó moverse, en cuanto sintió la respiración pausada y profunda del hombre a su lado. Se descubrió vestido con un suave pijama.

No recordaba habérselo puesto. Quizá lo habría hecho él.

Volvió a agradecer a todos los dioses esa pequeña, pero completa felicidad que experimentaba en ese justo instante...

-¿Quieres desayunar? –la voz de Alde, sonaba adormilada, pero alegre- ¿Tienes mucho despierto?

-Acabo de abrir los ojos, amigo – Dokho le acarició un brazo, como al descuido- no te preocupes...

-Yo tengo hambre – Aldebarán se levantó suavemente, estirándose para desperezarse, como un enorme oso haría- me daré una ducha... luego, en lo que te bañas, prepararé un rico y sustancioso desayuno...

Lo dejó solo en la cama, meditando respecto al significado oculto que la palabra "sustancioso" podría tener para un hombre de su corpulencia...

Tenía motivos fundados para ello... en cuanto hubo llegado a la mesa, renovado por el regaderazo helado, su boca se hizo agua, y su mente se hizo nudos... ¿era buena esa dieta para un caballero consagrado a una Antigua y Respetada Orden de Caballería?...

Al Demonio... realmente lucía delicioso...

Poco más tarde, y apenas capaz de caminar, usando toda la concentración de su "repleta-de-comida" mente, subió por las escalinatas del templo, para presentarse a su saludo matinal ante la joven diosa...

No se extrañó de no sentir los cosmos de sus hermanos Caballeros. Supuso que se encontrarían arriba ya.

No sabía cuan cierto era.

Encontró a sus jóvenes compañeros de armas, justo en su templo, atareados en terminar con los detalles... Aldebarán le dedicó una de sus más bellas e inocentes sonrisas, mientras agitaba una dorada espiga de hierba entre sus dedos, enormes y cuidadosos...

Su templo...

Las ruinas, el desorden, habían cedido paso a un espléndido edificio, reluciente en su blancura, de tan nuevo. El signo de la balanza, tallado con destreza a la entrada, estaba siendo ultimado por un cejijunto cangrejo (al cual no le conocían esos talentos) después de haber dejado hermosas figuras danzantes, talladas en relieve en la cenefa que precedía al cielo de dos aguas...

Todo eso, logrado en una sola noche, por las prodigiosas manos de una decena de hombres, que pusieron todo su talento y su disposición a la feliz tarea... quienes ahora le miraban, contentos, esperando su reacción.

Un par de transparentes gotas escaparon de sus ojos enternecidos...

_¿Y él se atrevió a pensar que ellos no le amaban?..._

-¿Ves, Dokho? – la suave, cantarina, voz de Aldebarán resonó en su oído, como música – _te dije que te equivocabas_...

FIN 


End file.
